Spero
by LamaPie
Summary: Harry and Snape have been together for ages, but what will happen when Ron and Ginny find out? Dark Harry…Enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Spero

Author: LamaPie

Beta: Darian and Nitasha thanx guys!!

Pairing: HP/SS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to the one and only J.K Rowling… WHO STILL HASN'T PUBLISHED THE 7TH BOOK!!! looks around I'm not obsessed…. Well maybe just a little…XD

Summery: Harry and Snape have been together for ages, but what will happen when Ron and Ginny find out? Dark Harry…Enjoy XD

_Thoughts _

"spoken" 

Harry paced the empty corridors, his wand held high. He was here for a reason; on a mission. It was one that had to be successful because the alternative was too horrible for him to comprehend. He approached the portrait of the fat lady and was about to whisper the password when he heard a familiar voice.

"You don't have to do this Harry," came Snape's voice from behind him. A chill went down Harry's spine. _Oh god. Not you, not now. Please don't tell me not to. _

"But I do," said Harry. His voice was weak from crying. "They saw us and they will tell. Ron may be my friend but he cant handle this, neither can Ginny, I have to get to them before they can tell anyone. I…I have to k…kill them," Harry said as more tears escaped his eyes. _Get a hold of yourself. Now! _his head screamed at him_. All it will take is to words and then we can ran away together. Just two words.  
_  
"Two words is all it will take," Harry whispered.

"Potter!" Snape shouted. "Don't be a fool! If you kill those two all our plans will be ruined. You will be locked up in Azkaban, you can't do that to yourself." _You can't do that to me_, he added silently.

"But if they tell, all the plans will be ruined regardless. We've worked too long and hard at keeping these secrets only to have them exposed now. We have to kill them," Harry argued. The pain and fear in his voice, was too much for Severus. He grabbed Harry and kissed him hard, trying to kiss away all his fear, all his pain, and take it into himself. They stayed like that for minutes, each fighting for power in a never ending war of passion. They only stopped when the need for oxygen became too great.

Harry looked into Severus' eyes, they were black holes which could kill him in a instant, yet were the only thing giving him life. Harry started to cry uncontrollably as Snape cradled the boy in his arms. 

"I have already called Tom and he has already made a plan. I have a present for you, Harry. It's a portkey. It will take you straight to his mansion, to activate it just say Spero. He will kill the two of them and you can say that you 'barely escaped Voldemort's clutches'. All you have to do is get them to hold it, okay?" Severus asked, handing Harry a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Okay, but I don't think they'll trust me and we don't know how much they heard.'

"Tell them I came onto you and when they walked in you were too shocked to fight back and if they did hear us, deny it. It will be okay, Harry," informed Severus, giving his boyfriend one last kiss. "Now get in there and act your ass off." 

"Oh god, Ron. Harry… Snape.. Oh god. What do we do?" cried Ginny Weasley, clinging to her brother. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room discussing the disturbing events that had just passed.

"Just relax, Ginny. We don't know what happened tonight. I'm sure it's Snape's fault. All I know is that Harry loves you, not that greasy git. Snape probably gets his kicks from young boys. Old pervert. God, I hope he's okay. I can't believe we just left him," sighed Ron, comforting his distressed sister.

"But what if he really doesn't love me. I mean we've kiss and all, but that's it. What if he's getting it from Snape. Oh god." The thought of her boyfriend and the potion master made Ginny Weasley want to throw up.

"No Ginny, Harry's not a queer, I would know if he was. We just have to trust him. God, I hope he's okay," prayed Ron. Truth be told, Ron really didn't know what was going on inside Harry's head. He had been acting strangely lately and Ron wasn't the only one who noticed. Everyone had just thought it was from his training, but now he wasn't so sure.

"I mean this is Harry we're talking about. Hell would freeze over before he shagged Snape," Ron ensured his sister, and himself.

Ronald Weasley watched as his best mate, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter came stumbling into the common room. To say he looked a mess would be an understatement. His robes where completely uneven, his hair was a mess and his lips were swollen red. _God damn Snape!! What the hell did he do? _

"Harry, mate, are you okay?" inquired Ron.

"Yeah Harry, you look horrible. What happened?" prodded Ginny.

Harry couldn't speak, he just started cry yet again and fell to the floor in defeat.

_I swear I'm going to kill Snape for this_, Ron thought murderously.

"Harry what is it? What happened? You can tell us," assured Ginny.

"I… I was in detention and Sn.. Snape told me to come over to his d… desk and when I got there he.. Oh god.. I'm so sorry, Ginny… I didn't want to, I swear.. And then he.. Oh god, Ginny, he kissed me. I'm so sorry," blurted Harry, pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

"Oh Harry, it will be okay. It's not your fault. Shhh, it's okay," promised Ginny.

"Harry, we should tell Dumbledore… he'll know what to do."

"No, wait!" Harry yelled, grabbing Ron before he could leave. "He won't believe you without this," said Harry, removing the parchment from under his robe.

"Harry? How is this meant to help? It's just a ratty piece of parchment," asked Ron, his sister coming up beside him to examine the paper. 

"Look inside," was the only reply. The two siblings looked at each other before unrolling the mysterious parchment. 

This was Harry's chance. He jumped up and grabbed hold of Ron's wrist.

"Spero!" he yelled, feeling the familiar pull of portkey.

A/N: 'Spero' is Latin for hope.

Well what do you think? So far I like it but it up to you my fellow fanfiction user. Continue or this wild, unplanned story, or give up before this story becomes a waste of space??


	2. Chapter 2

-1Reviews:

Borolin: Sorry you don't like this story, but no-one is making you read it. Also, HARRY IS DARK! Why erase there memories, when u can kill to birds with one stone? Also if they did, I would have no plot! XP

DestinyEntwinements: haha sorry it took so long, but here it is! XD

ForgedAngel, Potter Wifey and Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy: XD Thanks!!

Kimpatsu no Hoseki: Thanks! As for your Q, I have as much idea as you do, this is a kinda make-it-up-as-I-go story. XD

A/N: Yeah.. I kinda forgot about this story… oops! XD but here it is second chapter! Thanks to my beta Kat! Love Ya! XD Hope you enjoy! Oh BTW I'm open to suggestion!

With a thud Ronald Weasley landed on a cold stone floor, his sister and Harry landing beside him. Looking around the room made him want to wet his pants. The room was a chamber, but not just any kind of chamber. One wall was lined with blood-stained chains, dangling from the grey rocks, the next wall held whips of various lengths, as well as small daggers, needles and other objects that would make any sane man run and never return. In the centre of the room sat the most horrific thing Ron had ever seen. It truth it was nothing more than a wooden table, but the years of blood had stained it and the leather straps added as restraints had made it seem like the perfect centre piece in a medieval torture chamber.

'What the hell.' he muttered, running his hands though his hair, wondering who would have a room like this. It was then he remembered his companions. 'Ginny, Harry, are you guy okay?' Ron asked reaching for his wand, only to find himself defenseless. 'Shit, my wand's gone. Have you guys got yours?'

'No, mine's missing' Replied Ginny. 'What about you Harry? Are you okay?' Ginny asked fretting over her boyfriend.

'Its not him you should be worried about,' answered a voice. All three occupants turned towards the voice, which had come from the shadows in the corner of the room.

'Who are you?' Asked Ginny. Not noticing Harry moving behind them, towards the voice, his wand in hand, pointed at their backs.

'Why Ginerva, have you forgotten me already? It's only been three years.' replied the voice.

'Tom.' Ginny muttered in disbelief.

'In the flesh.' Replied Tom Riddle, more commonly known as lord Voldemort, as he stepped into the light, reviling, not the snake faced man Ron had expected, but a younger, more handsome version. This tom riddle looked like he had inside the chamber, only ten or so years older and a more sinister facial structure. 'Glad I'm not so easily forgot. How are you Miss Weasley?'

'What do you want? Why have you brought us here?' Ginny screamed. The fear was evident in her voice.

'Because you two have seen to much.' Replied Harry, moving over to stand beside Riddle. 'And we can't have you running off to old Dumbledork, now can we?' Smirked Harry.

'Your… you… no.' Ron babbled shaking his head in disbelief.

'Harry, what are you doing? That's Voldemort, get away from him!' Screamed Ginny. She missed the obvious and ran towards Harry. She was only a step away from him when she felt an impact on her stomach.

'_Decipio_.' Shouted Harry, sending Ginny back into the wall, where she was restrained by the chains. 'Don't touch me, you filthy Weasley!'

'No-one talks about my sister like that!' Ron yelled, charging at Harry. He too was sent flying and restrained by the smaller wizard.

'Well done Potter,' Riddle smirked. 'It seems your training is paying off.'

'I learn from the best.' Replied Harry, returning The Dark Lord's smirk and moving to sit on the blooded table, he wanted a good set for the events to come.

'Well what are we going to do with them, now we got then all tired up?' Asked Riddle, walking towards his captives. He really did enjoy watching them squirm. 'We could A.K. them, but where's the fun in that? Standard torching has become such a bore... A poison could work.'

'No, Severus doesn't have any left in stock and it takes at least a month to make the good ones.' informed Harry.

'Oh, what a pity.' replied the dark lord. His attention turned to Ginny, noticed that the Weasley girl had stopped whimpering 'What do you think Ginerva?'

'I think you should go to hell, Tom.' Replied Ginny her face showing no emotion. This puzzled The Dark Lord. Normally the girl couldn't hide an emotion to save her life, but now…

'_Decipio_.' Riddle shouted sending Harry towards the wall next Ron. Harry began to protest, but was stopped with a stare from riddle telling him to play along. Riddle turned back towards the girl.

'Who are you?' Tom asked the girl.

'Ginny Weasley.' The girl replied, still with no emotion.

'I am no fool. Nor am I blind, now answer me, who are you?' Riddle inquired, his voice calm, yet threatening.

The girl laughed. 'You're smarter than I remember, Riddle.' Smirked the girl. 'Not the same boy I taught all those years ago.'

'Dumbledore.' Tom hissed. 'What have you been doing?'

'I could ask you the same Tom, kidnapping my students.'

'At least I don't use the Pignus curse on them as you do, sick bastard! _Amoveo_.' Riddle bellowed, sent the vibrant purple curse at Ginny's possessed body. For a moment nothing happened. Then suddenly Ginny started screaming as I dark blue light shot out of her chest and towards the sky, causing the young girl to pass out.

'_Solvo_.' Riddle muttered, effectively releasing Harry and Ginerva from their restrains and straight onto the chamber floor.

'Tom, what just happened?' Harry asked picking himself up of the stone floor, dusting off his robes in the process. The Dark Lord just stared into the distance for a minute, worry evident on his face. Finally, he looked at Harry.

'Pick her up and follow me.' He ordered, leaving Harry to carry the young girl. With a sigh, Harry easily picked up the youngest Weasley and turned toward the door.

'Potter,' Ron hissed at his former best friend, successfully stopping him.

'What do you want, Ron?' Harry asked in an uninterested tone. Not even turning towards his captive.

'If you hurt my sister, I'll kill you.' Snarled Weasley.

'No Ron, I'll kill you. You can be sure of that.' Replied Harry, without even bothering to look at the boy he had been best friends with for seven years. He walked out of the chamber after Tom, carrying an unconscious girl in his arms. Harry sighed. This was turning out to be one of those nights.

Latin Translations:

Decipio: Trap  
Spero: Hope  
Amoveo: Remove  
Solvo: Free

Okay, so what do you think? Please tell me, and don't worry, all that stuff about the Pignus curse and Ginny will be revealed. XD


	3. Chapter 3

-1Reveiws:

HentaiZaru: haha sorry I can't tell you! XD

Zafaran: wow… that even makes me think… as for answer… well you get some in this chapter, hopefully I can answer them all by the end! XD

DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan: You'll see! smirks

DestinyEntwinements: o.0... Lol!

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry to all! I know its short, but I've been sooo busy with School exams than Trinity Exams! But here is chapter 3! Oh and thanks to Shane who Beta this! XD

It was not easy to disturbed The Dark Lord Voldermort, but in a matter of seconds Dumbledore had done just that. Sure, he tortured his followers, condoned rape and murdered defenseless victims, but not even he would cross the line that Dumbledore had. 

'Where do you want her?' asked Harry referring to the unconscious girl in his arms. 

'Just sit her on the sofa.' replied Riddle, indicating to the left of his own chair. Harry placed the youngest Weasley on the sofa and sat down opposite The Dark Lord, waiting for an explanation. When none was given, he asked again. 

'Tom, what happened? One moment you're playing with them and the next you tying me to the wall.' Harry stared at Tom who appeared to be deep in thought. 'I deserve to know.' Harry said in a softer tone. 

'Harry,' He began slowly. 'Miss Weasley is… was,' he corrected his self.' under the Pignus curse.' when Harry started at The Dark Lord blankly he continued. 'The Pignus curse is one of the darkest curse know to man, its worse than the unforgivable, hell, is worse than anything I have ever done. It makes someone mindless, almost artificial. The curser controls this person and, unlike the imperious, it can't be fought. People under it are give precise instructions which they must follow, they have to be told to eat and drink, and they literally become a pawn. The caster can also use their victim's eyes, body even, of course, not all the time. I through you against the wall when I noticed Miss Weasley had stopped whining.' 

'Dumbledore was using her.' Harry whispered shocked that the leader of the light would use such a dark curse. 

'Exactly.' 

'So why is this curse worse then the unforgivable? Its doesn't sound as dark,' asked Harry. 

'Because of the side effects, the Pignus curse is like a Dementor's kiss, but much, much more painful. Basically it eats away your soul, bit by bit, because they are what make you human. Take that away and you nothing but a pawn left.' the dark lord sighed and look over at the unconscious girl. 'Hopeful she will be okay, it takes 5 years to destroy the soul and she didn't have it on her until after 2nd year.' 

'How do you know? I thought you had no memories of the diary.' 

'I don't,' replied Tom. 'But I can remember what I felt in Ginny's body, her power, the spells she had cast and spells on her.' 

Harry pause and looked over at Ginny. She was paler than normal even the freckles on her face had faded, her lips had lost their fullness and the once glowing face seemed dull. 'Will she be okay? Mentally I mean.' he asked, worried about the girl how had been nothing more than a victim in this chest game. 

'I don't know… to lose part of one's soul is something you never recover from. All I know is that Ginny Weasley will never be same.' 

Dumbledore passed his office. Life, at the moment, was getting worse and worse for him. Firstly, Harry had lost trust in him. The boy had not been following his plans. "_Maybe I shouldn't have let that godfather of his get killed," _thought Dumbledore. But that mattered little now, what's done is done and, more importantly, said boy had been kidnapped. This was not part of his plan. How Riddle got a portkey into Hogwarts was a mystery to him, but that could be figured out, what needed to be done now was a rescue. He couldn't have Tom telling his secrets to the boy, could he? 

No, tom wasn't smart enough for that the headmaster concluded. Dumbledore had seen Tom throw Harry against a wall. Harry would never trust the man who killed his parents, leaving him with his 'loving' relatives. 

They could be useful, maybe if they starve the boy this summer he'll realise who saves him at the end of every summer. _Or, I could leave him with Riddle for a while, before saving his bony ass._

_  
_But Dumbledore decided against this, no point tempting the dark lord for to long, he might actually kill the boy! 

Now all he had to do was get Harry back and wait for the pieces to fall into place. 

A smirk came to grace the old mans lips, A plan was forming in his mind. 

It was that moment that Severus Snape entered the headmaster's office, cradling his left arm against his chest.


End file.
